


Prayer for the Daughter

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Twins, Batman Identity Reveal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the ideal aristocratic philanthropist; a successful CEO with a growing family of young orphans who seem to flourish under his care.And then there is his twin sister, Bryce Wayne, who's everything he's not; a woman as loose with her body as she was with her booze, all hidden under an illusion of class and risque charm.And between them, there's Batman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Prayer for the Daughter

As soon as he opened the door and found her there, he couldn't help but break out into a smile, accepting her crushing hug with equal enthusiasm. 

"God, _Bryce_." He breathed into her hair, as thick and dark as his own. "I've miss you so much."

"You too, Bruce." She replied, soft and vulnerable. "I've missed you a lot."

"I'll grab your bags. Alfred's got your old room all cleaned up and fresh. The windows will be open, but you can probably close them now."

She pulled back, discreetly whisking away tears that would make her mascara and eyeliner run. "Sounds good. I hear you've adopted some rugrats."

"Two, right now." He took her bags (only two?) and led her through the mansion, though he doubted she'd forgotten it. "Dick Grayson and Jason Todd."

"If you named that kid Dick, I'm going to have to slap you."

That startled a laugh out of him. God, he'd missed her _so much_. "No, his full name's Richard, but his parents nicknamed him Dick. He was also from the circus, so, bear in mind that he has some weird quirks."

"Gotcha. Wait, was he the Grayson kid from Haley's Circus? The one who's parents-?"

"Yeah, he is."

" _Oooh_. I will be extra nice about him being weird."

He snorted. "I appreciate your discretion."

She opened the door to her room for him, allowing him to drop the two suitcases by the wardrobe. 

She looked at once perfectly placed and out of place standing in what had been her bedroom. She was dressed no less beautifully than their mother would have made her dress, but there was a casual air - a distance - around her that hadn't existed before she'd left to wander the world. 

He stood beside her, gently brushing the back of her hand with his as she surveyed the room, taking in the nostalgia and settled grief. "Did you find what you were looking for out there?"

She glanced at him, equally black eyes peering into his soul. "I think so."

"Are you going to stay? Now that you're back?"

"With room and board this nice and no rent? You'd have to give me a reason not to." She winked kissed him on the cheek, a veneer of casual frivolity falling over her. Bruce had exercised his grief in control and responsibility, but it seemed Bryce had gone the opposite direction. He'd hoped the tabloids about her being easy and loose were wrong. He was also careful not to mention how it had always been free to live here but she had chosen not to. 

"I'm glad to hear it." He said instead. "Dick and Jason will be home from school in a couple of hours, so enjoy the silence while you can. They're both very energetic."

"Sounds good. You mind if I take some time to settle in and I'll come find you in a bit?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything. Alfred hasn't changed the place much, but sometimes the boys mess things up."

She nodded and he shown himself out. 

| | | 

Dick, who was eleven, and Jason, who was six, could not have been more excited to meet their aunt. 

Dick had asked him more than once since getting adopted who the girl beside him in the family photos and portraits was. Jason had been so confused as to who was Bryce and who was Bruce that he gave up on it all together and just called her Aunt B. 

So, needless to say, when she came down the stairs, Jason and Dick were off the floor and wrapped around her legs in seconds. 

"You're real!" Jason belted out, squeezing her knee. "Aunt B is a real person!"

Dick, slightly more restrained, offered her a big gap-toothed grin. "Hello Aunt Bryce! Welcome home!"

"Hey kiddos." She ruffled their hair and Jason squealed like he was dying, rubbing his cheek against her slacks. She chuckled at him good-naturedly, just raising an eyebrow when Dick circled to climb up her like a tree. 

"No fair! I wanna be held too!" Jason cried. 

"Alright, alright. Don't fuss." She gently lowered herself to pick up Jason, balancing the two boys as she wandered over to the couch Bruce was on and settled down. 

Alfred was out soon with a plate of sweet danishes, offering Bryce her favoured cheese Danish, then serving the boys. "I'm glad you're home, Mistress Bryce."

Her smile was soft and fond. "Me too, Alfred."

| | | 

Bryce was graceless in the mornings, but not unpleasant. She always managed to look like she'd been partying all night, even when she retired early. 

Bruce offered her a cup of coffee, dark and bitter. She poured some sugar into it, then threw it back in three hard swallows. 

"That's talent." He commented. 

She caught her breath, then grinned. "You sure you wanna know those details about your sister?"

"Bryce." Alfred warned. 

"Whoops." She smirked, but took the refill Bruce offered her. "In all seriousness, I just need that first shot to kick my ass into gear in the mornings."

"I see that." He gestured the newspaper towards her. 

"Hmm?" She glanced over it. "Gotham's just a host of colourful characters, isn't it?"

"Isn't it." He replied. "What do you make of Batman?"

She shrugged. "He's not messing up my nighttime activities."

"Beating the hell out of people without accountability doesn't bother you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know we already have police, right? Besides," she waved a dismissive hand, "can't pay off someone you don't know the name of, right?"

"A lot of people are blaming him for the rise of more . . . eccentric resistance."

"Elon Musk taking responsibility for something he didn't create again?"

"You're a little too casual about this."

"I'm a class traitor, what can I say?" She smirked and winked. "Sorry, Bruce."

"Your politics are your own." He shrugged. "But one man taking justice into his own hands . . . "

"I, for one, would have loved for a Batman when our parents were killed." She shot back, a sharp edge to her voice. "And if he's here now, maybe the next Bruce and Bryce, the next Dick, the next Jason will get to keep their parents."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Good, I agree."

Their shared an equally nasty smile, as only siblings can. 


End file.
